


Dreams

by Fruipit



Series: Fruipit's Interactive Fanfic [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Endings, Office Sex, POV Second Person, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/pseuds/Fruipit
Summary: It's a Saturday. You really don't want to be at work. You're tired, and you're not a huge fan of your boss, and there's some little thing in the back of your head but you can't figure out what it is.You just want to go home.Anna, your colleague, just wants to hang out.She is very persuasive.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Fruipit's Interactive Fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _NOTES: This game must be played in Google Chrome or Firefox. It will not work in IE or Brave, and I have had mixed results in Safari._   
>  **
> 
> This is an Elsanna CYOA game. It is very NSFW; you are a player – you are _Elsa_ – and as such, you are making decisions for her. If you are under 18 or do not wish to engage in NSFW content, now is the time to hit the 'back' button.
> 
> The game itself is hosted on itch.io due to constraints with AO3. If you have an itch.io account, you can follow my works there, and rate and review :) I hope you like it!

<< [Story link](https://mirtazapine.itch.io/dreams) >>

* * *

Characters ©Disney, story and coding ©Fruipit. A huge thank you to the following bug testers and beta readers:

Pre-release:  
Krissiefy (discord)  
PerfectGentleman0 (discord)  
Superpuppy (discord)

Post-release:  
Cyrianu (tumblr)


End file.
